The present invention is directed to a remote-controlled safety hook which is used in moving heavy loads from one location to another. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a radio-controlled safety hook which contains certain safety features which substantially eliminate the hazards normally associated with the movement of heavy loads in various types of construction operations.
When a crane is utilized for moving large, heavy loads from one location to another, for example, in various types of construction operations, at least one and frequently two workmen are utilized to guide the load into its proper position. Once the load has been positioned, one of the workmen must walk onto the load to unhook the choker from the load. In many instances, since the load is located many feet above the ground, for example in the case where the load is an I-beam which has been positioned in the superstructure of a building which is being constructed, the requirement that the workman walk onto the load to unhook the choker from the load creates a definite safety hazard to the worker. In addition to the safety hazard, a considerable amount of time is lost when the workman is required to perform such a duty.
In addition to the safety problems which presently exist in the prior art, hook-type devices which are used in conjunction with various loading, unloading, and relocating operations suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, because of the very nature of the type of work being performed, the prior art hook-type remote-controlled devices are susceptible to damage because of the abuse which the hook must undergo during various types of constructional operation. The radio receiver and the relay are particularly sensitive to shock and thus, unless proper steps are taken to prevent said devices against the shock which is normally associated with heavy construction operations, the lifetime of the remote-controlled hook will be seriously limited.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to eliminate all of the prior art deficiencies associated with remote-controlled hook devices which are utilized in relocating heavy loads from one location to another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for automatically removing chokers from a load after the load has been properly positioned.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means for mounting various components of the safety hook of the present invention in order to protect them from shock.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety hook wherein the hook itself can be manually released in the event of a malfunction in the operation of the device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a radio-controlled safety hook wherein the hook is automatically locked when it is closed manually and will not open again until either the power is transmitted to the hook by a radio transmitter or the safety lock is manually operated to release the hook.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety hook assembly wherein the hook itself is readily accessible and free from interference with the shackles disposed on the device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hook-shackle assembly wherein the shackles and the hook are independently supported by the frame through a common pin for producing a very strong and stable assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety hook assembly of sufficient weight so that it acts as a headache ball for overhauling the line from the drum of the hoisting equipment, thereby eliminating the need of a separate headache ball or weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery installation for the safety hook assembly which facilitates the ready introduction and removal of the battery from the safety hook when the battery becomes inoperative.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a worm gear-motor-hook assembly which provides for a smooth operation of the hook from a closed to an open position in response to a radio signal received by a radio receiver disposed on the safety hook assembly.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.